


[PODFIC] make it easy (say i never mattered)

by awkwardCerberus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardCerberus/pseuds/awkwardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au; hide finds kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] make it easy (say i never mattered)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [explows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [make it easy (say i never mattered)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015179) by [explows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explows/pseuds/explows). 



> yay second podfic! this one turned out even better than the last one and im finding that i really enjoy doing these, so i cant wait to record more soon! and a huge thank you for all the positive feedback on my other podfic, it really makes my day!

Original work: [make it easy (say i never mattered)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5015179) by [explows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/explows/pseuds/explows)

 

Listen to it [here](https://clyp.it/hkzxhrzu) on clyp.

Downloads off clyp are enabled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded with permission from the original author.


End file.
